


Stray

by Bxrk



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochism, Possible Character Death, Sadism, Saeran doesn't know what he's doing, Saeran is precious, Spoilers, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Unknown (Mystic Messenger) Spoilers, Yandere, Yandere Yoosung Kim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxrk/pseuds/Bxrk
Summary: Saeran now has a Yoosung to look after. What will he do? How will he deal with this situation?





	1. Never too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site, I hope its not too bad. Please tell me what you think ^.^

‘This world will never be what I expected,And if I don't belong who would have guessed it’

This song, it remind Saeran so much of himself. And how he didn’t belong. Absentmindedly he tapped on the desk to the beat of the song. Only stopping when he was reminded about this ‘guest’ still stood at the edge of the room. Wait, was he, singing along?

‘Even if I say it'll be alright. Still I hear you say you want to end your life’ The smaller male seemed to direct his words towards Saeran, barely audible. So Yoosung was in fact listening to all Saerans amounts of rambling about _Saeyoung_ , and how he would rather die than see _Saeyoung_ again. How _Saeyoung_ abandoned him. How he was now stuck with this boy because of _Saeyoung_.

 _Saeyoung_. That name. The name of a traitor, a liar. A thought crossed his mind that made him want to find out more about Yoosungs relationship to his ‘brother’. The boy doesn’t seem to have an issue talking to him since he’s tried to interrupt one to many times already, and besides, this could be quite fun.

“You know, Yoosung Kim, I’ve been wondering, how did you manage to become involved with,” He gritted his teeth “ _Luciel_.” That name, the fake name he’s been lying to everyone with. He wasn’t the only one lied to. What did he say in their brief encounter? That he never lied? But of course he did and his continuous lies only provide more evidence to prove that. But even so no one should have to face the pain he had to endure, no one except Saeyoung.

The collage boy was quite taken back by the sudden question, and the sweet childish voice that accompanied it. “Seven? Well, we went to collage together and were in the same classes but he was so much smarter than everyone else that he got to finish a year early and…”

“Enough. I don’t what your pathetic excuse for a life story that wasn’t the question was it. I expect to be answered without all this bullshit.” Just hearing about Saeyoung made him regret asking. All the memories he could have made, he could have went to collage to. But no. Thanks to ‘Seven’ he was trapped here. Not that he minded this was paradise after all.

And this was all he knew.

 

* * *

 

 

“SEVEN” Yoosung screamed as he pulled Sevens car closer so they could make their escape. Everything was so carefully planned out all Yoosung had to do was wait for Seven to enter the car and then drive off into the distance.

“Not so fast, Saey-Luciel.” Unknown tried to grab the figure standing a few yards away from him but was interrupted by a smaller male ramming into him shouting something that Unknown really couldn’t care for. Instead he turned the boy around effortlessly and pulled an object from his jacket placing it to the temple of his hostage.

Seven entered the car but realised Yoosung wasn’t there. The fear in his eyes was clear as he looked up to see his best friend being held at gunpoint.

“Now you have to abandon him. Now he will understand how I feel. How sad. How many people have you let down ‘ _Luciel’_?” The name came out bitter compared to his almost hysterical voice. “Too scared? Even to confront me, but what happened to _‘It was the best thing to do’ ‘If I stayed you would have died’ ‘I’m sorry Saeran I didn’t mean for this to happen’_. You are a liar Luciel. A fraud, and because of your reckless actions I have my self a new puppy.” He glanced down to Yoosung giving him a sadistically calm smile. When he looked back to the man in the car his glare went cold.

“SEVEN JUST GO” Yoosung managed to move the arm in the way of his mouth but quickly stiffened as he felt ‘Unknown’ tighten his grip and push the barrel harsher against his head.

With that Seven left. What else could he have done? He would go back. He would rescue Yoosung, and his brother.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a few hours since the incident of kidnapping Yoosung. In all honesty Saeran hadn’t really prepared anything for him to do so just left him in silence while he carried on sulking about seeing Saeyoung. Maybe he could ask him if he wanted a drink maybe some snacks. Was that being too nice? He was meant to be his captor after all. But alas, was Saeran really ready to look after a boy, where does he start? Was he supposed to keep him forever? Simply give him back after asking for something in return. He had no idea, so for now he’d have to just keep an eye on Yoosung so he didn’t escape, because he assumed that would be a pretty bad thing.

He considered telling the Saviour about his find but later scratched that idea when he recalls reading somewhere that Yoosung was the Saviours cousin. How great would that look if he just happened to ‘stumbled upon’ him? And as it was, he wasn’t allowed outside as often as he had been anyway.

“SAEEEEEEEEERAAAAN” An obnoxiously loud voice called, excitedly from somewhere outside his room. Fantastic. He spared no time in trying to hide Yoosung thinking of the best place to fit a person, which wasn’t many. Did he trust him to stay quite if the person was to enter? He couldn’t could he?

Reaching into one of the desks draws he pulled out a box, unclipped it and took out a syringe and some clear liquid, closing the box after and putting it back where it was.

“W-what are you do-” Before Yoosung could finish, He jabbed his arm with the needle pushing all the liquid into the smaller boys arm.

“I’m sorry Yoosung but if I’m caught with you I-I don’t even want to think of what would happen.” He caught the boy as he fell, immediately passing out from whatever kind of anaesthesia Saeran gave him. Saeran then placed him on the bed and put the covers over him so just a small amount of his blond hair could be seen. This should shut her up and stop her from causing any commotion, he thought.

The knocking on the door was loud and just as obnoxious as the voice that accompanied it. He opened it slightly and was met by the gaze of an overly excited disciple.

She had long black hair, dark green eyes and wore large, black frame glasses. Her name Nari, age 22, one year older than Saeran. She was best known causing trouble amongst the other disciples and normally getting away with it, but she’s never tried anything with Saeran even though she wasn’t scared of any of his threats, maybe it was because he was so highly ranked or something and if it did backfire on her that would be it.

“Nari.” His reply was blunt.

“Oh Saeran no need to be so harsh,” She fluttered her eyelashes at him and tried to push her way into his room. “Why won’t you let me in? Saeran I just want to talk to you why can’t I come in” She looked at him directly, pouting.

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Yoosung hadn’t moved and to avoid the eye contact with the revolting sight in front of him. “I sorta have someone here.” He signalled to Yoosung who was ‘asleep’ in his bed.

“WHAT SAERAN WHO’S THAT WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THEM. My little Saeran, my God. T-this is unexpected. She stood shocked for a moment before beaming a smile in his direction. “So, who is it?”

“Now like im going to tell you.”

“She’s in your bed Saeran, sleeping, what exactly did you do her?”

“He,” Saeran mumbled.

“SAERAN WHEN WERE YOU GAY OHHH MYYY GODD. I thought we had something? Why didn’t you tell me?” Tears started breaming at the disciples eyes.

“Why should I of? It’s not like it’s any of your business.” This was just wasting his time and he didn’t know how long Yoosung would be out for. “Now can you leave because I don’t want him waking up and complaining he’s still aching” Saeran smiled at the thought of why that might be. Wait. No, why would he do that? That’s disgusting.

 “Saeran what the hell, just what did you force that young boy into? You know what I don’t want to know. You are horrible Saeran, you knew what I thought about you. I loved you. And you go, an-d do this.” Tears are now streaming from the girls face as she turns to walk down the hallway. Good. What she deserves he thinks to himself as he closes the door without a second thought to the girl’s feelings.

And now, what to do with Yoosung?

 


	2. Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung finds out some things about Unknown and all Unknown wants is to be trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be such a slow build, if i'm honest I don't have the slightest idea how this will play out

 

It must have been about an hour later when the anaesthetic wore of. Just how much did he inject into the boy? He hoped it wouldn’t cause any issues. Wait, why did he care? Maybe he should just dump him somewhere far away and hope he wouldn’t be found. No, that’s inhumane and Saeran already vowed to never to leave anyone behind like he was.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Yoosung let out a groan as he tried to shift his body to God knows where.

“Don’t move,” Yoosung looked up like a deer in headlights, why’s that kid so jumpy. “It’ll only hurt more the quicker you move”

Yoosung managed to sit up looking round the room as tears began to fall down his face. Great, was he really that scared? What had Saeran done wrong, he was being pretty nice compared to how he could be acting. What should he do now, he didn’t really want to be social with the now tearful boy but what choice did he have?

“Co-uld I have som…” He whimpered trying to get his captors attention as said captor nonchalantly circled around the room. “…” He looked up meeting Saerans glare once again and quickly diverted his gaze to the wall.

“Some what?” Saeran replied bluntly.

“W-water”

“Was that really so hard to ask for? I’m sorry I should have asked...” His voice seemed to soften as he walked over and entered a door Yoosung never noticed was there before. He came back a moment later with a glass of water and some pills. “Eh, these might help, with the pain I mean.” He handed the items to the cowering boy and sat on the bed. “You know, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“S-orry” Was all he managed to reply with before taking the water and pills. Whatever they were seemed to kick in instantly and he felt more alert and able to move then before. He would have thanked Unknown but didn’t know if he was allowed to.

Saeran just watched as the boy shifted to sit up better wiping the remaining tears away. He was in no way as cheery as he was before, when he had no problem trying to talk to Saeran, and now he really did look like a scared puppy. To be fair, Yoosung should be terrified of him, he did forcibly take him after all, and hold him at gun point, and he more than likely heard how much he wanted to kill ‘Saeyoung’. Of course he’s allowed to be scared but this could become an issue.

“U-unknown?” He came from his thoughts at the use of his ‘name’.

“What now?” He didn’t mean to seem so agitated, he really wasn’t helping himself. Had he even introduced himself yet? He decided he didn’t like this title ‘Unknown’.

“What are you going to do with me?” Yoosung finally looked up into Saerans gaze with his concerned but now calm eyes.

‘Unknown’ pondered his response for a while. What was he going to do with his newly obtained puppy? Yoosung had a vibe about him that made Saeran want to trust him but he couldn’t. Trust was nothing nowadays. So maybe he would have to become the only one Yoosung could trust. That way he wouldn’t be abandoned again.

“What do you mean?” He gave the boy a hardly genuine smile and continued “I honestly didn’t expect to take you.” He brushed his hand through is bleached hair.

“Then why did you?” He didn’t break eye contact with Saeran and sounded a lot braver then before.

Why did he? Maybe because it was the only thing he could do in that situation. He wanted to hurt Saeyoung and this boy obviously meant a lot to him so he took him. It’s as simple as that.

“Because I wanted to, Yoosung” Yoosung winced at how sadistically his name left his captors mouth. He wasn’t getting out of this place with reason. He would have to find a way to escape. Seven would be worried.

“Y-you know Sevens looking for me, I bet he’s already told Jumin and they’ve set out a whole search team already. You won’t get away with this.”

An almost mechanical laugh left Unknown “You think that traitor is looking for you, my poor puppy Yoosung,” The way the words left his mouth sent a shiver up Yoosungs spine. “He doesn’t care about anyone but his self.”

“No. You don’t know Seven like I do.” The tears were beginning to form again.

“Don’t I?” He smirked at Yoosung again, how clueless this boy was. He was going to completely shatter him. “I think you’ll find I know Saeyoung far better then you could ever imagine. Did you even know his real name? No. Because all he is, is a _fake_. A _fraud_. A _liar_.”

“N-no Sevens not a liar. He has to hide his name because of his job…” Seven was looking for him, Seven was doing _everything_ to look for him. That’s all Yoosung had to believe, for his own sanity at the least. “Seven won’t abandon me” With that he pulled the cover over his head refusing to let Unknown see him cry, again.

  

* * *

 

 

He must have fallen asleep because Unknown was no longer by his side questioning him, that, or he’d been drugged again. Yoosung scanned the room for his captor quite relieved to not find him anywhere in the room, not that he could be many places, the room was only small. But, why would he be left unattended?

The radio was back on but at a considerably low volume. Did Unknown turn it down so Yoosung could sleep? No, what would he get out of that? He reached to the desk to see if the radio had a CD player, and guess what? It did. What kind of music did his captor listen to? Probably something an edgy teen would from his appearance. He pushed a button on the player and it opened revealing the divide album.

Maybe he should just leave that there. Yoosung smiled to himself slowly finding out more about his captor.

Feeling less sore he stretched, because who knows how long he was asleep for, and his attention was immediately drawn to a wall of screens. All the screens were immaculately clean and well ordered. If he was expected to stay here Yoosung was going to make the most of it, after all he is only a _puppy_ and why would you leave a _puppy_ alone?

It didn’t take long for Yoosung to boot up the computer and the many screens that accompanied it. But now there was another issue. A password. How was he supposed to know the password for a guy he didn’t even know existed until recently? Great, there goes his chances of playing LOLOL. He was really looking forward to playing as well, imagine the frames he could get with this, just the thought made Yoosung want to squeal. But there was no chance he could just ask Unknown for the password, he might hit him or something.

That reminded him, where was Unknown? If he was caught at his desk that might not end too well. Yoosung decided to get up from the office chair turn back to the bed and… Ah,

“Gave up?” Unknown didn’t even have to look at Yoosung to see the alarmed look on his face.

“I-I wasn’t.. I promise.” This was it. He was going to die. Just how long had he been sat there? Why didn’t he say anything sooner?

“What were you going to do?” He didn’t sound angry. “If you really wanted to play your meaningless game, League of… whatever it’s called you could have just asked. The worst I could of said was no, didn’t I already say I wouldn’t hurt you?”

That’s right, he did. But how could Yoosung trust him? Anyone could lie, and this guy must be pretty good at it seeming as he tricked MC into joining the RFA. But the thought of playing LOLOL sounded really nice right about now.

“Okay, what’s the password then?”

“Someone seems a bit braver now. Are you beginning to trust me?” Unknown smirked as he strode over to where Yoosung originally was. “Sit” He gestured to the office chair and Yoosung did as he was told. “What a good little puppy you’re being” He then went to pat the boys head but was met with a handful of air instead.

“Don’t touch me.”

This was new. “Okay, I’m sorry I guess I overstepped the bounds” He tried to smile at Yoosung and typed in the password, then went back to lying on the bed. Doing absolutely nothing.

All he had to do was get Yoosung to trust him, depend on him. Then the plan would work. Until then he must keep up the clueless captor performance.

 “I will be your paradise Yoosung” He whispered.


	3. What do I know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'm gonna make this more fluff soon because fluff is great

“Yoosung you’ve been ignoring me for three hours now.”

Once again he gained nothing from boy, not even a glance. Some sort of feeling ran through Saeran, a feeling he knew all too well. Jealousy. But this felt different from the jealousy he felt from his brother, this was… just different. He couldn’t describe it. Why was he jealous? Maybe he wanted Yoosung to talk to him, acknowledge him even, but the boy was just playing his idiotic game, completely ignoring who he was cowering at a few hours before.

How to converse with the hostage. Maybe Yoosung would be hungry. It must have been awhile since he last ate, and come to think of it Saeran was pretty Hungary too. Would he like ice cream? But he might want something proper to eat and all Saeran had on hand was a freezer full of ice cream.

If Yoosung didn’t like ice cream there would be some issues, ice cream was everything. But he’s relatively young so maybe he had a sweet tooth too?

“Stay here. Don’t leave, but it’s not like you can anyway. I bet you’re not even listening are you.” He starts to ramble mostly to himself as he opens the door to leave. “I try to be kind and make your stay as nice as I can, I let you sleep in my bed, use my computer for your futile game” He takes one glance back, and to no surprise Yoosung still sat in the same position pressing buttons lackadaisically. “And you can’t even spare me a glance of acknowledgement.” And with that he left.

 

* * *

 

 

It was quiet without Unknown in the room. In all honesty Yoosung did want to talk to his captor and get to know him better, that way he would have a better idea of how to get out of this place. If only he could get Unknown to trust him, maybe then he would be shown around or let outside at the least.

He couldn’t take the eerie silence any more, he’d only been gone for what 4 maybe 5 minutes. Yoosung then remembered the radio, and the CD that was inside. He didn’t dislike Ed Sheeran at all, actually he rather liked his music and it seemed his captor must too. So he wouldn’t mind if Yoosung just hit the play button would he?

The song that played was ‘What do I know?’ this means Unknown must have listened to this album quite regularly because what other explanation would there be for it to play. Yoosung recognised it as quite far into the album, but that wasn’t weird that he knew that, was it? He had to admit he would have never pictured Unknown, the man who took edge to another level i.e. kidnapping someone, to listen to this.

Maybe he should keep a note of everything his captor likes. He would never admit it to Unknown but earlier when he called him a ‘good puppy’ Yoosung started blush. He knew just how much he liked being praised and had just figured out how much he liked being called a puppy by Unknown. Urgh, why was he thinking like this?

Wait. Maybe if he acted how Unknown wanted him to act, like an obedient puppy, then surely he’d have more chance of getting out. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of being praised more.

His stomach growled. Oh yeah, it had been some time since he last ate. Come to think of it when did he last eat? Maybe there would be something in one of the other rooms. He recalled seeing something that looked like a fridge or maybe a freezer in the bathroom surely there’d be something to eat in there.

He opened the container to find stacks on stacks of strawberry ice cream. What was with this guy? Maybe strawberry ice cream was something else his captor enjoyed. Would he mind if Yoosung had just a bit? Probably not there was a lot of containers of it, he bet Unknown wouldn’t even notice.

As he walked with the tub back to the main room he realised he didn’t have a spoon. Where would a spoon be? There was no kitchen, no cupboards or drawers for a spoon to be, but he really wanted something to eat and the ice cream was all he could find.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you here?” He scowled down at the girl sat to the left of the door to his room.

“I wanted to talk to you, but seems you’re too busy with your new… Whatever your calling him.” She glared back at him. “You haven’t come out in ages.”

“What reason would I have to leave? I’m only coming out now to get food.”

“So what is he? Another person you’ve manipulated into befriending you? He’ll find out soon enough just how much of a lair you are Saeran Choi” The childish tone in her voice didn’t match her expression of hatred.

But what could she do, she’s only a disciple after all. If she thought he was a lair just wait till she has meet ‘Luciel’. No one was a bigger liar then him. Saeran pushed the thought of his traitorous brother, and being compared to said traitor, out of his mind before he did something he’d regret.

By the time he looked back round to Nari she was already gone. She might become troublesome later on, but for now she should be fine. Saeran hoped.

Now back to the task he set out to complete, food. Maybe he should off asked Yoosung what he liked to eat, what if he’s allergic to something or just doesn’t like it? Maybe he should just pick something generic, what would a normal person like. Everyone liked kimchi right? The canteen sold that and he’d seen a number of people eating it there, maybe Saeran would try it too, he was sure his diet of ice cream and sweets wasn’t any good for his health. Maybe he could try something new.

“Saeran.” A gentle voice called before him. He immediately kneeled and bowed in front of the figure.

“S-saviour…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sorry for whats about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, Imma update it again tonight^

“I- we need t- she’s com- too late- YOOSUNG MOVE.” He all but rammed into the smaller confused boy, pushing both him and the almost empty tub of ice cream onto the floor. He frantically searched the bed for something which he must have found because his movements became more relaxed and he wasn’t hyperventilating anymore.

“What?” Was the only thing Yoosung managed to ask him, picking himself up as to not be accidently trampled by Unknown. He watched as Unknown continued to take certain items from his room and shove them into a bag, Yoosung was sure this man had OCD before, the way his room was so immaculately clean, the way his desk was set up and how his bed was constantly made, But maybe he didn’t.

The last thing he grabbed was Yoosungs arm. His hands were unpleasantly cold as they latched onto his arm with a force Yoosung didn’t imagine was possible.

They made it too a hall with many other doors and corridors leading off of it. Where exactly was his captor taking him now? Suddenly Unknown froze making Yoosung look up. His gaze was meet by a bright stage light and in front of it stood a figure. No. More like a Goddess. He squinted to get a better look at who was stood there.

“Rika…” His eyes filled with tears as his mind filled with questions. Rika. She was alive, but how? V told everyone she had died, even Seven said she died. But if that’s the case how could she be here? Maybe Unknown took her too, but if he did why was he trembling now? Nothing made sense.

“I was hoping this wasn’t true. Saeran, I’m disappointed in you.” She gave Unknown a disapproving glare. Saeran? Was that his captor’s name? “Nari, you are dismissed” She shot the young girl a cold hearted smile as ‘Nari’ turned round without question and left.

“S-saviour, I-indn’t mean, I swear- I…” He clasped his head in his hands, pulling at his bleached hair, letting go of Yoosung to do so.

“Saeran, I didn’t give you permission to speak.” Her voice was angered but still somewhat calm. “Disciples take Saeran for another test. As for the boy, do as you see fit.” She went to leave, her white cloak flowing upwards as she turned, when a new voice arose. A voice Yoosung knew and despised of.

“Rika.” V tugged lightly on her arm as to stop her from leaving. “Please, don’t do this. Saeran did nothing wrong…” As he was speaking to Rika some of the hooded people Rika called ‘disciples’ earlier were trying to take hold of Saeran. But this boy wasn’t going down without a fight. V’s persuasion was interrupted by one of the disciples screaming.

“HE HAS A GUN.” One of the figures called out as Saeran held out the same gun he used to threaten Yoosung with a while back. Yoosung had to do something, Saeran definatly didn’t look stable right now, but what could he do? He wasn’t the one with the gun.

Before he had time to think of a plan he heard V’s traitorous voice again. Now that was a voice of a liar, not Sevens.

“Saeran…” He held his hands up as he cautiously approached. “Look at me Saeran,” He had a stern expression but Yoosung could see just how terrified V was. Maybe this was payback for all the lies V has told him. Seeing the man he despised trying to act brave brought an amused smile to Yoosungs face, was it right to think this way? What if Saeran really did shoot someone right now? He didn’t like V but that doesn’t mean he wants him shot… or worse.

 

* * *

 

 

Saeran noticed the way Yoosung was clinging to his side to him like his life depened on it but didn’t pay it any notice, what was going to happen was far more serious and the closer the boy was the easier it would be for them to escape. After all he did promise to not hurt Yoosung. He began to focus on Jihyun once again.

This man had caused so much grief to him and the Saviour in the many years Saeran was under his care. He was grateful to ‘V’ in a way, he did save him from hell and helped him forget about his dreaded brother for a while. But those memories were back, he wouldn’t forget again. And he wouldn’t allow this man to manipulate the saviour anymore. All it would take is one swift movement and…

A sadistic smile arose on his face as he moved the gun from Jihyun, to himself? Or he could end it all this way instead? The Saviour was upset with him what else was there to live for? After all, if what Jihyun constantly kept reminding him about, that Saeyound really did care about him, then this would be the best revenge. It would fix all his problems, no it would fix everyone’s problems. No one needed him, no one even wanted him. Yoosung would be able to understand the truth about Rika, Saeyoung could carry on lying about his life, and that girl he tricked could do whatever she wanted. It would be better this way.

He raised the gun to his temple, looking at Jihyun with a sociopathic glare. He smiled before pulling the trigger.

Then everything around him began fading…


	5. Chapter 5

It hurt, it hurt so much.

It should have hurt.

It didn’t hurt? Why didn’t it hurt? Did he miss? No, he couldn’t off. Or was death just this painless? But he could still see everyone, hear everyone.

A chorus of gasps left the onlookers mouths as they all stared in disbelief of the sight unravelling in front of them. But Saeran wasn’t dead. Why? Rika wasn’t there anymore. V was standing in pure shock looking somewhere but not at Saeran, and Yoosung. Wait where was Yoosung? He looked round for the boy, he shouldn’t be this hard to spot his hair stands out from a mile away. That was when he looked down to the figure still clutching him.

“Saeran… That’s a pretty name…” Almost inaudible words left the blonds mouth. Now Saeran had the same ridiculous look V had on his face. The smaller male fell into Saeran unable to keep himself up any longer.

“Yoosung?” He gently shock him. “Now’s not the time for this, we have to leave.” No. No, no this couldn’t be happening. Why would he do that? How idiotic do you have to be? “Fuck, Yoosung? Yoosung you idiot” Saeran began violently shaking and his vision also became cloudy, the last thing he saw was his pathetic reflection in V’s glasses.

 

* * *

 

 

It was warm, soothing. Something he hadn’t felt in many years. If he could just stay like this forever. He cuddled into whatever was next to him. It felt silky and was also warm but seemed to jump at Saerans movements. He heard voices. But couldn’t work out what they were saying. He didn’t even recognise the voices, but it was comforting to know they were there. That he wasn’t alone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Luciel, I don’t see why I have to come along.” Luciel pays the other man no attention as he all but jumps into the driver’s seat starting the engine, barely giving Vanderwood enough time to get in the red sports car, let alone sit down, as he speeds his way out of his privet car park. “This isn’t like you, not even spending 10 minutes to choose which car you want to take out?” The hacker made no attempted to reply and just kept focussed on the road.

A few minutes of silence passed and Vanderwood still had no idea where they were going. “So you gonna tell me where we’re rushing off to?” Seven winced as he was spoken to and tears began to form in his eyes. “Im gonna take that as a no.” Vanderwood then feel silent again and decided against trying to converse anymore.

After maybe half-hour of driving, Seven stopped. Vanderwood looked out the window like a child would when they reach their destination after driving for forever and saw a massive building with a dodgy looking logo on it. Of course, anywere Luciel would take him would be sketchy, speaking of Luciel where was he?

He saw a red blob running to the distance, there he was. Just as Vanderwood went to open the door, an issue arose. He was locked in. Just how useless could a single person be? Seven wasn’t even there and he was causing Vanderwood issues. Hopefully he would be fine without him? Or at the least see he’s not there and come back. Actually Luciel did seem to be crying maybe he wasn’t coming back.

That would be great and all, but if he wasn’t coming back how would Vanderwood get out of this dammed car and go back home, wherever home was.

Maybe Seven had something interesting in his car. There was nothing on any of the seats, they were all so very clean and Vanderwood couldn’t help but wonder why Seven couldn’t put this much effort into cleaning the house. Cleaning, why was he thinking about that of all things right now? For all he knew Luciel might be lost in that dodgy looking building or worse. He didn’t want to think about it instead deciding to look through the glove department for something to take his mind off of things.

Was this really all he could find? Luciel Choi, a grown man, having a ‘My Little Pony’ colouring book. Curiously he looked through the book to find some of it had actually been coloured in. The thought of Seven colouring in the ponies brought a smile to Vanderwoods face. He put it back where he found it.

“Ah, there he is?... What the hell is he carryin…” Vanderwood didn’t have time to finish what he was saying because he was interrupted by a tearful Seven and a blue haired man, both carrying someone. The one Luciel carried Vanderwood recognised as Yoosung and the other two men he believed he hadn’t met before, but now was not the time for introductions.

Vanderwood exited the car and was gifted with the younger male that the blue haired dude was carrying.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t stay. Please look after Saeyoung.” He placed a reassuring hand on Vanderwoods shoulder which was shortly lost as he began running back to the building.

Was this boy called Saeyoung? By the time he processed this whole situation Seven had already placed Yoosung in the seat Vanderwood was originally seated in and he noticed something different about the male from the last time he saw him, because let’s be honest when was Yoosung not at Sevens house gaming with him, so Vanderwood had seen the boy on numerous occasions.

Vanderwood placed the other boy along the back seats, he was also out cold much like Yoosung was. “Luciel, do you want me to drive?” Seven really didn’t look in the right frame of mind to drive. He then took another look at Luciel, was he? He was covered in blood. But he didn’t look injured.

This made him look back to the blond boy. On closer inspection he had something red covering his eye. No that was a cloth, but it certainly wasn’t originally red.

What exactly happened in there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to kill off V before I became to attached but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I love him too much >.< But I feel like Vanderwood needs more love so we will be seeing much more of him!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am busy doing life things sorry I haven't updated in ages xP

Luciel was silent for the whole journey back, much like he was on the way to that weird temple place, it was out of character to say the least. And also, who was the boy now lead on his lap sorta unconsciously caressing his leg? All the questions will be answered soon enough, Vanderwood hoped.

The other male must not have been part of the R.F.A. because Luciel was constantly checking that app and going on about everyone in it. The cat mom, Jumin, this boy didn’t look like a business man, Jaehee the assistant, well he definitely was a male so not her either, Yoosung was in the frount, Zen? Zen was a model, he was far too skinny to be a model and he distinctly remembers Zen has a rat tail like thing. So who was he? Luciel didn’t have any other friends did he?

The more he looked over the male the more he looked like Luciel. They had the same features such as jawline, eye shape, and it was quite obvious the striking mint green eyes were contacts.

This wasn’t what he was being payed for. Well it kinda was, baby sitting Luciel and all. But now he was going to have to deal with whatever drama was happing now, that wouldn’t be fun. Was this gonna get in the way of work?

Why was Luciel so troublesome?

 

* * *

 

 

The arrived back at Sevens overly protected house and into the garage.

Vanderwood went to pick up the bleached haired boy but was stopped by Luciel who still refused to say anything.  Doesn’t it make more sense for Vanderwood to carry this one instead of Yoosung? Yoosung was smaller and easier to carry, Luicel was smaller than Vanderwood.

Why was he now carrying Yoosung into the building? Why wasn’t Luciel following him? He placed the small blond male on the chair and decided to sit next to him instead of finding Luciel. He want to be alone. Hopefully this was the right idea.

Maybe he should change the bandages. Or rather the makeshift cloth into bandages. It looked extremely uncomfortable and would definitely become infected. Luckily Vanderwood knew exactly where everything was is in Luciels house, thanks to him being the only one who would clean the house.

He came back with some disinfectant, a roll of bandages and a glass of water with some tablets in case he woke up. The cloth was sticking to the dried blood making it quite difficult to remove, what the hell had happened? Once he managed to get it off he could quite clearly see that this was a gunshot wound. What motive would anyone have to shoot this boy? From what Vanderwood knew Yoosung was an innocent collage boy. How could someone hurt him?

He managed to rub disinfectant into Yoosungs eye and felt him flinch at the touch, but he didn’t wake up. This must have hurt so muc. This was going to be painfull whenever he woke up. He was going to need medical attention. What would the hospital say? How would they explain what happened? What even happened? So much was running through the agents head he didn’t notice Luciel stood in the doorway observing him fix Yoosung.

“Vanderwood?...” The red heads first word to him in hours. Was he crying? He led Yoosung back down with the fresh bandage on and walked over to Luciel. “Please… He… Hate…” He mumbled something incoherent but started walking towards the garage so Vanderwood just followed.

 

Luiciel unlocked the garage and walked in only to be screamed at by the boy from earlier. There was a chouros of distressed sounds, the words traitor, stay away, I will kill you, and a name. Saeyoung. Was that another of Luciels aliases? Was he ment to know this? He couldn’t really tell what this man was saying either but he looked pretty pissed and for whatever reason Luciel seemed to be the main cause of this.

Why was he brought here? Who was he to Luciel?

“Saeran, please…”

“DON’T EVER SAY MY NAME. WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT? I HATE YOU. WHY DID YOU TAKE ME?” He was shaking and crying hysterically as he spoke.

More tears began to fall from Luciels face as he backed up slightly. Maybe Vanderwood should try talk to this ‘Saeran’? Was that safe with Luciel in the room though?

“Luciel.” He tapped his shoulder feeling the younger male jump at his action “Let me talk to him okay? Someone needs to stay with Yoosung. His injury looked pretty bad. Can you do that for me?”

He only nodded in response and left without fighting back. The other male, Saeran, seemed to become noticeably more relaxed. Right, what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can go for the nice happy end or everything can go wrong?


	7. Chapter 7

He gave the cowering boy a smile as he simply sat at the other end of the room. Talking wasn’t one of Vanderwoods fortes but right now he didn’t exactly have a choice.

“Can I call you Saeran? I take it that’s your name.” The boy just glared at him emotionlessly. He was gonna have to do better than that is he wanted him to talk. “I’m Vanderwood, Luciels partner.” He noticed how the others eyes widened at the use of the name ‘Luciel’.

“Don’t say that name.”

It was only a mumble but he was getting somewhere.

“So you can speak quietly, you were quite aggressive before.” He noted pulling out a box of cigarettes. “Care for one?”

Saeran looked down avoiding eye contact with the other man as he lit the cigarette and placed it on his lips.

“Can you really be smoking that in here?”

The sudden voice made Vanderwood jump.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just, no never mind.” He clearly wanted to say something but his voice also sounded a bit hoarse.

“He won’t mind, I do it all the time.” He stood up. “Want some water or something, your voice doesn’t sound too great?”

The other male was now noticeably shaking, was he cold?

Nope he threw up. Great. How does someone that skinny even manage to find anything to throw up? That water would definitely be needed now. He turned to the door that led from the garage to the main house.

“Luciel. Your fucking guest just threw up everywhere, be useful and get some towels and water.” He heard something move up there so assumed Luciel was doing as he was told, hopefully.

He moved closer to Saeran who was still shaking noting how he seemed to become smaller with every step Vanderwood took towards him. Poor boy was terrified. But to be fair he wasn’t really being cooperative. Scared and uncooperative was better than hostile and uncooperative.

“You doing alright?” Vanderwood asked only to get a glare in response.

He went to put a reassuring hand on the other boy but he moved away from his touch. Great job there Vanderwood. At that moment Luciel appeared with the water and towels.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME” And the aggression came back too. What was this kid’s problem?

“Saeran…”

“Say my name one more time, I dare you.” The look in his eyes became murderous and something Vanderwood had never seen before. For whatever reason Saeran really hated Luciel, what could possibly be the reason for all this hostility? Well, there wasn’t really much time left to ponder over that thought as Saeran was moving towards Luciel with the same murderous look he had a few moments ago.

 

* * *

 

 

Why every time he’s gone to sleep lately has he woken aching? And not just aching this time he can’t seem to open his left eye. He went to rub whatever was preventing his eye from opening away. Wait.

He felt bandages? It was securely tied around his eye and he felt too weak to pull it off. He thought about sleeping some more until he heard an all too familiar voice shriek. Saeran. The name V called his captor. What happened to V anyway? Did he get shot?

All the events from earlier were a blur to Yoosung and he could only remember fragments of what had happened. Rika. Rika was alive. But, she wasn’t Rika, the Rika he knew wouldn’t hurt anyone…

Tears streamed down one side of Yoosungs face as he came to the reality of what his beloved cousin was. And V, how could he lie to everyone for this long? Yoosung was right to hate the man and in all honesty he hoped Saeran had shot him. That’s the least he deserved, does this mean V also knew about his kidnapper aswell?

He spent a few more seconds crying to himself before noting a glass of water and some more pills, and god knows how much he needed them right now. He drank the water and pills down and tried to stand when he heard someone other than Saeran speak.

Was that Seven? Why was he here?

Yoosung looked around the room only now realising that he was in Sevens bunker, a place he knew all too well. What? When did he get here?

He had to find out. But first he had to remember how to walk. It was no use, he felt far too weak. Maybe he could shout for Saeran or Seven? But then again their conversation didn’t seem too pleasant and whatever was going on between them Yoosung felt he shouldn’t get involved. He decided to stay on the sofa to try remember what happened back there and why he was in so much pain now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back, this is short but will be updated more frequently I guess? Everyone seems to want Saeyoung to stay....

Everything around him was spinning. Twisted, much like how his mother described him as he did what needed to be done. Why was that memory coming back now? It was because of Saeyoung. Everything was his fault.

Nothing was falling into place, not like how it would at mint eye. Everything up till now had been perfect. Everything he built up, just fell apart. Saeyoung. Saeyoung ruined it all. He hurt Yoosung not Saeran. Saeran would never hurt anyone like that…

 

Why did _he_ have to ruin it?

 

His twin, if you could call him that, shaking and whimpering worse than Yoosung would back in Saerans room. It was pathetic, Saeran didn’t feel any remorse for him, he deserved it. If anyone deserved to be insulted as a puppy it was Saeyoung. He was nothing more than a pathetic, useless puppy right now, a puppy that Saeran would love to dispose of in the cruellest way possible. But in the state he was in right now, that wouldn’t be possible.

Saeran was also shaking but for different reasons to his brother. He needed his meds. The only thing that kept him sane all these years.

Inaudible words left the red heads mouth, well inaudible to Saeran at least, as the man who introduced himself as Vanderwood could understand Saeyoung completely. He decided it would be better to just drink some of the water that was brought to him. Throwing up was a mistake he wished he could have stopped.

Whatever they were talking about seemed to last forever and it didn’t help that Saerans vision was now hazy and he felt sleepy.

 

How did he end up in this position? How did he get here? Wasn’t he somewhere cold? Why was it warm?

But the most troubling thing to Saeran was where Yoosung was. He knew he hurt him. He more than hurt him. Did Saeyoung take him to a hospital? Did that mean wherever he was now he was alone? What if he woke up with no one around? Surely he wouldn’t handle that too well.

From the short time Saeran had spent in that small room with the boy he realised how dependant he was, also how willing he was. If Yoosung was alone right now Saeran for whatever reason wanted to be with him. To tell him he’s sorry. To cuddle the younger boy. To show him he didn’t mean to. To keep his promise of paradise.

After all that’s what Saeran was right? He was Yoosungs paradise.

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe he had fallen asleep again, he was tired admittedly, or maybe he was asleep all along and would wake up back in Saerans room.

“Yoosung” Seven turned to him hugging him tightly with tears in his eyes.

Seven? This was him right? But, this wasn’t the Seven Yoosung had become accustomed to. This Seven was sad an emotion Yoosung didn’t believe he was capable of. The Seven he knew was always happy and joking around, so why so serious now?

Yoosung could trust him couldn’t he? Ask him what happening. Why he has a bandage on his eye. And most importantly where Saeran is. But could he trust him?

From what he remembers Saeran telling him ‘Saeyoung’ couldn’t be trusted. Its true Yoosung couldn’t deny it, he didn’t even know Sevens real name until Saeran told him, Saeyoung also made no effort to contact Yoosung it seemed to the blond Saeyoung couldn’t care less about his wellbeing. Maybe Saeran was the only one he could trust now?

“Where’s Saeran.” His voice came out shakier then he wanted it to.

“He’s… Y-yoosung are you alright?”

The blond beamed at him with his brighter than normal purple eye. A malicious smile spread across his face as he stared more intently at the now confused and weary boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y A N D E R E yandere, I don't know what this is anymore. BYE SAEYOUNG NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE except everyone else but me I guess....


	9. IM SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Saeyoung pov I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip....

 

“Nothing’s wrong with me _Saeyoung_. Is there something on my face? Have my clips fallen down too much? If it bothers you I could fix it.” He suddenly became _extremely_ talkative.

As he spoke he arranged himself to his knees so he could fully face Saeyoung. He looked at the red head with a confused expression and tilted his head, much like the puppy he remembered his brother describing the blond as on that shameful day.

“Uhm, Yoosung, what are you doing?...” Yoosung continued staring at the twin something unsettling in his eyes.

“You know, it’s amazing how similar you look.” He held the others face in his hands, scanning over his face looking for something. Saeyoung didn’t dare move, something about yoosung made him unable to.  “Maybe if you just,” He removed the others glasses “And if,” He took Saeyoungs hair and sectioned some slightly more to the middle so it wasn’t so messy. “No. You don’t look like him.” He concluded. “Wait, you don’t deserve to look like him.” He corrected.

“Sorry?... Yoosung if this is payback for all the times I’ve joked with you I’m not finding it very funny.” In truth he was terrified. This couldn’t possibly be Yoosung.

The smaller male glared at him.

“Joking with you? About what?” He looked so guiltless, so pure just like the Yoosung he knew, but there was something there, something different.

“Yoosung…” He was interrupted.

“You know, Saeyoung, that’s your real name right? Actually, it doesn’t matter. Anyways, your brother, your _twin_ brother Saeran” His eyes seemed glow even brighter at the use of that name. “Never lied to me. But you, Saeyoung, you’ve done nothing but lie. You honestly expect me to trust you?” He paused for a moment some kind of mischievous intention spread across his eyes. “In my opinion, it should have been you _left_ defenceless, _left_ alone. The one who should have been abandoned was _you_ , not Saeran. He didn’t deserve anything you put him through. Did he _Saeyoung_.” The last sentence came out as a statement, clearly not a question.

But abandoned? What was Yoosung on about? He didn’t know anything. He shouldn’t know anything…

 

The blond inched even closer to the other boy, moving a strand of hair from his eyes with such gentleness making Saeyoung jump and move further back on the sofa.

“See, you can’t even trust me. Your _friend_. Your _best_ _friend.”_ He smiled, well more of a smirk or a grin maybe, Saeyoung wasn’t sure anymore. The only thing he was aware of was that this was no longer the Yoosung Kim he grew accustomed to.

 

“What’s wrong? Did I do something to upset you?” He said it with such an innocence Saeyoung almost forgot the look he obtained just a few moments ago from the blond.

A few moments of silence passed.

“You look uncomfortable.” Saeyoung still said nothing. Opting for the silence rather than whatever Yoosung had to say.

“There’s no need to be afraid of me _Saeyoung,_ after all, what could I possible do to you? I’m just the baby of the group right? Simply a collage student. Nothing more than a laughing stock. I couldn’t even stop myself getting kidnapped, if you could even call it that.” He looked down and smiled slightly as if he was remembering something.

“What do you mean?” His voice was still quiet but at least it was there now. The blond raised his head and met Saeyoungs gaze, with the same lethal glare, again.

“What do I mean? About what?”

“Yoosung, whatever you’re thinking right now isn’t okay… What happened when you were taken?” He didn’t know what else to say, something about Yoosung in this moment was overpowering, as if he shouldn’t speak or he’d make matter worse. If he said one thing wrong Yoosung could snap.

“You don’t really care about me. You can barely talk to me. Am I that pathetic to you?” He paused. “I don’t want to talk to you anymore. I want Saeran.” As he spoke his upper lip raised slightly exposing his teeth. He didn’t look like a puppy anymore. “Saeyoung.” He threatened.

“I don’t know where he is and I don’t think you should see him if your acting like that.” He immediately regretted what he said as he was pinned down by the smaller male.

He shouldn’t be this strong. He wasn’t this strong before. All the play fights they used to have Saeyoung would always win, so why was it the other way around now?

Where was Yoosung kim?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has just turned to angst, Vanderwood needs to be protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be 1 chapter but i thought it might make more sense as 2? Idk.

He was growing impatient, and bored. The boy he was stuck babysitting wouldn't talk, wouldn’t even as much as look at Vanderwood. Just what had he gone through? There must have been something to make him this way.

 

“I haven’t heard from him in a while, you would have thought by now we would have heard them playing some sorta game, or laughing about what has happened today. Yoosungs never quiet or serious for too long. I’m just gonna go check on him.” Vanderwood was careful not to use _his_ name. He glanced at the twin who was glaring at the floor as if it’d _killed his mother_. “See if Yoosungs awake yet, I would expect him to be, although I’m not sure I trust Luciel with an injured boy. He gets excited too easily. I’ll be back in a bit.” Saeran was still lost in his thoughts, not listing to any of Vanderwoods rambling. “Saeran?”

He looked up. Looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“I’m going to see if Yoosungs awake okay?” Vanderwood looked at him worriedly as the boys eyes widened in anticipation or was it fear? He just smiled at him, trying to ignore whatever it was that told him he should stay, then began to get up.

Saeran went to reach out a trembling hand towards the man who was now leaving his side when a sob escaped his mouth. He quickly covered it, retracting his hand, as tears started running down his face at an unstoppable pace.

Vanderwood turned round at the unexpected noise and was greeted with and even more unexpected sight. “Saeran?”

“D-on’t le-ave.” He was shaking again, far more fiercely then last time. He looked extremely scared, as if his life was being taken from him. “Plea-se don’t l-eave me aga-in.” More sobs left his mouth as he reached one arm back out to grab for the agents jacket. “Sae-youn-g… Don-t leave.”

His breathing was rapid and hurried as if he couldn’t get any air into his lungs, this worried Vanderwood. He knelt down back besides the once angry male, ignoring the fact he called him Saeyoung. Vanderwood would never get used to that name. And was surprisingly pulled into a hug, well it was more of a death grip but he figured the smaller male was trying to hug him, as awkwardly as he tried to do it.

Just let it happen Vanderwood.  Luciel will appear any moment now and save you from this affection. Or he wouldn’t.

 

Although he would never admit it Vanderwood did enjoy hugs. He liked the ones he’d get from Luciel any time he went to check in on him. The ones he’d get from Yoosung as he left Luciels place. They were his family, he could called them that couldn’t he? He didn’t have a family, the perks of being an agent he guessed. They were the only people who treated him as an actual human being, most of the time. The agency just saw him as disposable, along with all the other agents there, but what could he do about it now? This was the life he choose, not like he had a choice anyway.

 

The taller male sat beside Saeran letting him cry into him in a more comfortable position. Why was Luciels life so… he couldn’t think of the word. Eventful? Hectic? Mysterious? It didn’t really matter in this situation he guessed. Everyone had their secrets. Right now he had to calm down the boy in his arms before he had a fit or something.

“Saeran,” The boy didn’t acknowledge him, Vanderwood carried on stroking the boys head letting him snuggle into him feeling his breathing calm down considerably. God he was going to Kill Luciel for this. “Saeran.” He said a bit louder, to which the younger looked up, kinda, at him with teary eyes. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere if you don’t want me to.”

He just had to hope that whatever was keeping the other agent upstairs so long was a good thing. Maybe Yoosung was awake and they were talking about something, they were great friends after all. Actually he was the only person who ever came to visit Luciel. At least Luciel had someone who was always there for him like Yoosung. He could refer to them as family, would they feel the same?

 

In reality Vanderwood had no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is feels af and it gets worse! Woop Angst!


End file.
